Finally Found You
by DamonSalvatoreLuver
Summary: Hi everyone! This is NOT my story. My sister has made a story is currently attempting to make her own FF account, but until she can get one, she has asked me to post her story on both of our behalf. I disclaim all of this story; this is entirely her own story. If you want to leave a review for her using a name, just call her "Jaxon." Thank you! DamonSalvatoreLuver


~ Today hasn't even started and I already feel upset, but yesterday I was happy, maybe it's because I feel like no one cares about me. Oh god... notes, ugh if I was a teacher I wouldn't make my students take these awful things, why do they make us suffer. If I really like someone, should I tell them or not? Even though they may not have the same feelings as me as I have for them.

While I was in class I had all these thoughts in my head racing and I couldn't concentrate on what I had to do or what I was done in class, in the matter I had my head in the clouds. I had a second to take out my cell phone and text my friend on one of my questions in my head and the advice I got from her was just wait but I thought that wasn't good advice well strong so I asked another friend that could really help me through my situation and I got some different advice, she told me just go for it.

The next hour came along and I had a new crush but the bad thing is I have two new crushes and I don't know if I should ask them to prom or not. One of the guys is a senior an upper class men and the other one is a junior like me. In class I asked my crush if she would like to go to prom with me. She looked at me and told me if she was she would go with me but she doesn't know if she going or not. I was a little sad of what she said but I remembered I had one more person to ask and I was going to do that at lunch...maybe.

It was lunch time the best and the worst time for the students at Lighting Blue High School but for me it was the best because my upper class crush. I saw her in line to get lunch, I was really nervous to ask her but I had this weird feeling that I saw myself just walking up to her but really I was just standing there with my food getting cold. I go up to her and said, "This is your last prom and my first junior prom and it would make my dream come true but would you like to go to prom with me? She looked at me and told me what I did not want to hear, she told me she was going with someone else. When I heard that I was heartbroken and I thought to myself, " just think I wrote a princess story about you and I and then I get this, just my luck."

There was this girl who was so wow but she didn't know who I was until I went up to her and introduced myself, I went up and said, "Hi Belinda...um uh" "Hi Jaxon are you feeling okay you look like you just saw your crush, oh wait you are talking to your crush now." I had no idea what she was saying because all I could see was those amazing blue greenish eyes and those pinkish lips all I could do was pass out but I just licked my lips then bite them. She walked away when she knew I wasn't talking but she came back and kissed my check and walked away saying, "You are funny Jaxon I am glade that we meet, see you later crazy boy."

CH 2

I texted my friend the next day to tell her what happen and to see if she wanted to read my paper for class because I needed to see if it was ready for me to turn it in and when I asked her she said yes but I just asked her in math class if she wanted to read it because I was done and she said no, I couldn't believe my eyes that my friend lied to me like come on what did I do to her for her to lie to me? I just wanted to cry and rip my paper up but I knew that if I cried in class it would look stupid and that I had to get a bad grade on my paper so I didn't cry or rip up my paper, it felt like I was getting the cold shoulder, I can not believe this.

To make the day worse a kid that I work with didn't want to work with me because the teacher was gone and we had a sub, the kid wasn't my partner he was my student and I was his Peer helper, when I try to him he laughs at me and he only does with me none of the helpers her listening to them but not me ugh!

CH 3

I got to school and the day hasn't even started and now I am mad in the inside but the outside I am just smiling just because I hate well don't like my friend Joe right now he changed my password on my iPod touch and the principal of our school took it away from him when he was changing the password but at least she took it away before he did change it. She asked me if it was mine and I nodded, she told me to pick it up after school, when she said that I looked at Joe all he could say was that he was sorry, I hit him when she left so I wouldn't get more in trouble.

The other bad thing is my iPod has Superman on it and I only have my hat which is Superman but now I don't have my iPod I don't have all my powers and plus Belinda is on my iPod and my game that I play with when I am board is on their which is Angry Grandma Run.

CH 4

Does everyone hate me or is it just me? Why do I have this feeling? Does Sarah hate me I mean does she not like me? Does anyone like me at this school? Is all senior girls mean to junior girls? Does anyone want me here? Does Maree not like me? Why do I have all these questions in my head? Does Mallory not like me? Does Erica not like me? What did I do to het all of this? Why can't people just tell me things?

I thought the truth hurts more than a lie. I guess in highschool you find your true friends and your fake friends and I thought I had a friend but now she is my fake friend because friends are supposed to tell you everything. I wish I didn't come to this HELL, I wish I was never born so I wouldn't have these problems in my life. No one here wants me. THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CARES ARE THE TEACHER. I HATE BEING A JUNIOR!

CH 5

I was in class just day dreaming if I could be any Disney princess I think I be Mulan or maybe Arial she lives in the sea and gets to be in the sea which I think is awesome. I have that song from Mulan where she sings that she doesn't think she would make a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. My second Disney princess has to be Sleeping Beauty and my least favorite Disney princess has to be Snow White, because I hate her is because of her voice it is so ugh.

The reason why I am rambling about Disney princess is because this weekend all I wanted to do was think Disneyland and I would go to Disneyland everyday but some days I would go to Sea World like one day it be Sea World, the next day is Disneyland and then Six Flags.

It was time for me to go to bed but I didn't get to sleep until one something and I now I can't go to sleep because I have a picture of Belinda and she is my everything, well she tried and asleep, she looks so cute when she is asleep and pretty sexy, I just really love her. She is my everything I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life. Sometimes I am very cheesy with her bit it's just because I really love her and I want to take care of her. If I have a problem and if I am sick she would bring me soup and rub my tummy. I LOVE YOU BELINDA, I wish I could say more things about her but I can't like I don't know what to say. Every time someone says her name or something's about her I get nervous and freak out I can't believe we started dating when I was ten and she was eleven but it doesn't matter because we are in love and if I try to get ride of her she always come back, so do I because I don't feel the same with anyone else she is my soul mate. I love how she sings Once Upon A Dream to me because she knows how much I love Sleeping Beauty and when I get upset she would come in my room, lay in bed and I will lay my head down on her chest and she will sing to keep me calm or to put me to sleep.

CH 6

Tuesday we had to do Aims math which was ok with me because I had a B in that class but the weird then was one of my old math teacher came in with a box of cookies, brownies and soda then said enjoy then he left. Yesterday was Aims again but I didn't have to do it because I did my Science Aims last year so I could sleep in but I still had to go to school for only two classes.

Last night I was thinking if you really want to kiss someone would you kiss them or would you keep it inside? SUPERMAN! There is this girl who is really cute but she is a big drama queen should I ask her out?

CH 7

I wished that I could read lips because now I can't, it sucks because this girl Morgan talks to this guy Jack and they are so annoying because I know they are talking about me, they well Morgan laughs and then looks at me then laughs even more. I rather have someone tell me what they say then behind my back.

CH 8

Today is the worst day in history of man kind because this girl that I use to like is moving tomorrow and plus she look like the old Belinda. Plus I cried in front of my crush Belinda like I bawled my eyes out because there was a bee and it was near my ear, I started to cry with my hand near my ear because I thought it was going to sting my ear so I cried well balled and all I could hear is, "Jaxon...Jaxon are you okay, Jaxon say something just don't stand there say something." When I heard that I just stand there bawling my eyes out and all I wanted for Belinda to come over to me and hug me and say everything is going to be okay but NO! She didn't and when everyone went back inside it was time for them to go, her friend Tess said bye to me but right when she left she didn't say bye or asked if I was okay. Why do I love her so much ugh? Why do I love Belinda Mansell so much? That was so embarrassing.

CH 9

I told this girl who has special needs at lunch what happen yesterday with me and Belinda but when it was time to go to Ms. Martinez room she was talking to her and every time she would look at right at me and I blushed and looked away but in class we touched hands OMG!

CH 10

In second hour I pissed my friend off and this makes seven of my friends that I pissed off today, that's great! not really. The great news that I finished my class I had to do after school is now finally done.

CH 11

Today is my ex birthday and two more weeks until my birthday yay! I wish I was more excited but I can't because I ate something bad and now I don't feel good, I feel like I am going to throw up.

I woke up at 5:53 in the morning with my sheets on and blanket off, I put my blanket on and rolled over and saw Belinda right there being so cute and I pulled the blanked on me then put my head on her chest and went back to sleep.

CH 12

It was just another normal day well I thought it was but when I got home I found myself in a room full of boxes. I asked my parents what is going on but when they told me I had this sick feeling in my stomach because they told me that we were moving out of California and to a place called Pennsylvania. I had to go to a new school and leave all my friend behind and my love of my life.

CH 13

When I go to the new house it looked old like in the old movies. Before I went inside I looked up at the sky and the sky was gray, I believed or think there was no sun. I heard my name being called by someone I didn't know, I turned around and it was a boy that had brown hair and dark eyes. "Hi are you new? My name is Steven what is your name?" "Hi I'm Jaxon and yes I am new I just moved here from California." Right after I made a new friend my mom called for me to help her unpack all the boxes in the new aka old house.

CH 14

The next morning I had to wake up at seven because my mom wanted to take me to this new school that was very popular. When we got it looked small and dark, I saw some students in coats and they were wearing black shades. I looked at my mom and she told me that they might be cold. we walked in the Principal's dog didn't look like a dog it looked like a baby dragon. looked up from his desk and asked if we were the Thomson family of course my mom smiled and nodded then said, "This is my son Jaxon and I am


End file.
